


Huntress

by Zwarte Parel (Celandine)



Series: Will Turner Sequence [9]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean
Genre: Ficlet, Multi, Romance, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-11
Updated: 2005-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-12 10:54:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Zwarte%20Parel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth has learned to fence and says she will show off her new ability.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Huntress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melusina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melusina/gifts).



"What do you think she has in mind?" Jack asked, idly using the point of his knife to scrape the dirt from under his thumbnail.

Will shrugged. "For her 'fencing demonstration'? I haven't the slightest notion. She was very insistent about how she wanted everything, though, and you know how Elizabeth can be when she wants something."

"Oh yes." Jack winced. "That was how she persuaded me to teach her those fighting moves I picked up in the East Indies, years back. I imagine she did the same with you for fencing." He took a swig of rum from his tankard and leaned back, adding thoughtfully, "She's a remarkable woman, our Elizabeth. I've never known any woman like her; even Anamaria is tame by comparison."

"I know," agreed Will. "Sometimes I wonder why she feels anything for me beyond gratitude, perhaps. Compared to the two of you – I'm a sheep to your foxes."

Jack eyed Will, a slightly feral grin stretching his mouth, and said, "Not a sheep, Will. By no means a sheep. You hunt and fight too well yourself to be just prey."

Grinning back, Will said, "Would you care to be the object of a bit of hunting while we wait for the lady to make her promised appearance, then?"

"Don't mind if I do," said Jack.

They were more than a little distracted, not to mention largely unclothed, when a sound from the doorway caused Will to look over and nudge Jack to follow his gaze.

"Did I overhear you gentlemen say something about hunting earlier?" Elizabeth stood in proud nakedness, wearing only a pair of high leather boots. The red cape slung over one shoulder concealed nothing, and she held a rapier in her hand. "I think I might find you both at a disadvantage in a fight just now."

Jack glanced at Will, and nodded in response to Will's wink. Will stepped to Elizabeth's right side as Jack moved to her left and ran a beringed hand along her flank from hip to breast. When she turned toward Jack, Will smoothly plucked the hilt from her hand and tossed the weapon away.

"Not for long, love," said Jack. "Rules of a fair match don't apply to pirates, you know." He pinched her nipple and elicited a gasp before picking her up and carrying her over to the tumbled bed.

Elizabeth laughed. "Oh, I think my hunt has been successful enough," she said, watching Will's face as he knelt between her thighs, with Jack pressed close behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet was written by request for fabu aka Melusina.


End file.
